


In The Coffee Shop

by TheFireBreathingQueen



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireBreathingQueen/pseuds/TheFireBreathingQueen
Summary: All human AU where Jace and Clary meet in a coffee shop.





	In The Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is Super Old so it’s probably horrible and cringey but I’ll post it here anyway. I haven’t even reread it since I originally wrote it but I’m publishing it anyway

He wasn’t too ashamed to admit he waited for her. Every morning he got to the coffee shop a few blocks from his house at exactly 7:15 every morning. He would order his coffee and sit at the table beside the door. And every morning exactly five minutes later, she walks in.

This morning when she enters through the door, she starts stomping the snow off her boots, and peeling away her scarf unveiling a large and bright smile. When she smiled he smiled, so broad he had to look down at his phone to avoid suspicion. This morning she had a bright green hat covering the top of her head and taming her fiery curls. It’s the same shade of green as her eyes, he notices.

~x~

Clary enters Java Jones at exactly 7:20. She’s a creature of habit, so that’s why so goes in every day any the same time. It certainly has noting to do with the blonde haired man that sat by the door every day. She honestly didn’t know why he did it, surely every time the door open he’d be hit by a blast of cold air. She stopped the snow of her boots and couldn’t help the giant smile the broke out on her face at the sight of the colder haired man. She unwrapped the scarf from around her face, leaving it to dangle at her neck instead. She walked up to the counter and started ordering.

She grabbed her coffee and made her way to the door.

~x~

Jace didn’t even know the word slipped out of his mouth.

“Hey,”

honestly he was shocked he said anything, he certainly wasn’t planning on it. She stops and turns and her bright eyes meet his own gold ones.

“Hi,” she says brightly. She extends her hand out. “I’m Clary.” He knows that of course, as he’s heard it called every morning when she gets her drink, but he wasn’t going to tell her that.

“I’m Jace,” he says grabbing her small hand and shaking it. “Do you want to sit?”

~x~

She had grabbed her coffee and was on her way out the door when a deep voice said from behind her.

“Hey.”

She slowly turned to find the gaze of the golden eyed man already on her. His face was shocked, and she couldn’t help but chuckle under her breath at the expression.

“Hi,” She said her smile brighting her whole face. She stuck her hand out toward him. “I’m Clary.”

He shook her hand, hers was tiny in comparison.

“I’m Jace. Do you want to sit?” She nods and slides into the chair across from him.

She does. She pulled of her thick winter coat and sat across from him.

“So any particular reason you come here?” He asks her, searching for some common point in interest.

“At night, my best friends band plays here, I’ve just gotten used it it I guess,” she says her eyes going slightly far away recalling the memory. In truth Jace has never been to Java Jones any later than 7:30 ish. But now it was 7:40 and more and more people were crowding the streets and shop.

“What about you? Why are you always here?” She asks, trying -and failing- to raise an eyebrow. He laughs.

You he thinks, but no that’s sound like he’s a stalker, he can’t say that. So instead he says, “Oh so you’ve noticed I’m always here.” Clary blushes and looks down, picking at the groove in the wooden table.

“Well I- uhh...” she stutters, “Hey! You didn’t even answer the question!” She exclaims, suddenly bold. Jace laughs as the people around them glare. Clary shrugs as if to say, Sorry!

~x~

She pulls off her heavy winter coat and drapes it on the back of her chair.

“So any particular reason you come here?” He asks.

You. Almost slips out of her mouth, but she bites her tongue and instead says, “ At night, my best friends band plays here.” at night Java Jones changes Aura completely. It goes from a night light coffee shop, to a dark grungy place where you’d come to hear slam poetry. She smiles thinking of the time Simon did drag her to listen to Erics attempt at it. It was horrible.

“What about you?” She asks, “Why are you always here?”

“Oh so you’ve noticed I’m always here.” He smiled. Clary blushes and looks down suddenly finding a groove in the table quite interesting. She tries to student out a response before...

“Hey! You didn’t even answer the question!”

Jaces laughs and the glares they receive, and Clary just shrugs, embarrassed.

~x~

They spend over an hour there, he learned she was an artist, and worked at the studios only two blocks down. He learned she had a best friend names Simon, and that they’d be inseparable since Kindergarten. He learned her favourite season was fall, due to all the changing colours. And when he asked for her favourite colour she simple said “Don’t have one.” She smiled. “ There’re far to many to choose from. He learned he eyes lit up when she talked about Simon. And how her fingers twitched when she explained some of her favourite paintings. Done by her and others.

~x~

She learned he worked at the gym just a few building down from her studio. She learned he has a huge fear of ducks. He blushed as he said that, and she couldn’t help it, she burst out laughing.

She learned he had three siblings and that he was one of the middle children. And the look on his face when he talked about them, well, she’d never seen such love and happiness on one persons fave before.

~x~

And the most exciting thing they learned: they were both single.

~x~

By the time 8 am rolled around Clary looked at her watch and sighed.

“I’ve got to go, I’m already running a little late.”

His face dropped. He nodded, standing up beside her. He shrugged on his coat as she wrapped her scarf around her neck, leaving her face free this time.

“Hey uhh... would you want to do this again sometime?” He said studdeding along his words. She paused zipping up her coat.

“Like a date?”

“Yeah...like a date.”

Clary nodded her head. On a napkin she wrote out a series of digits. And handed it to him.

“Text me,” she said and strolled out the door.

Jaces smile split his face in half, and it took all that was in him to not jump for joy.

~x~

Clary walked out of the coffee shop with the biggest smile she had worn in who knows how long. And the smile didn’t faulter the entire walk to her studio.

~x~

It had been a year since they first officially met. Clary had moved in with Jace, and every morning at 7:15 they walk to Java Jones together. His arm always slung across her shoulders with her hand intwined with his. The bell to the door jingled as they walked in. They ordered coffee together, and went to sit at their usual table. The one right by the door. They were there every morning.


End file.
